By design, seismic sensors detect seismic activity as waves of acoustic energy that travel through or on the surface of the Earth. Networks of these surface and sub-surface seismic sensors are deployed for a variety of applications where detection and processing of seismic activity is required. For example, the sensor network will communicate recordings of seismic activity at a remote location to a recording device through wired connections such as electrical and fiber optic cables.
As the functions and capabilities for seismic sensor networks increase, communication between these seismic sensor networks is often desired. Moreover, in environments where wired communications between seismic sensors is not feasible or not a suitable option, alternate transmission mediums are desired, including wireless communications. To date, providing any form of wireless communications between seismic sensor networks is susceptible to detection and disruption.